Jason Wilson
Jason Wilson, born January 1st, 1985, the former Chief Justice of the State of San Andreas, son of John Wilson (Former) President of the (Former) Republic of San Andreas. Jason Wilson is known for being the President's son, but also for his notable strives within the Judiciary, for being the longest serving justice, but also for adjudging notable cases as for example the court order which ordered the halt of an illegal constitution, and illegal declaration of independence both submitted by a fascist regime lead by Governor Hindenburg. Five-oh-Five Not much is known about Jason Wilson's involvement in the so called 505 conspiracy. All facts on the table are that he inherited the residence often used by the group. Many believe the group moved on, others believe that Jason may have inherited the group as well and has moved operations more underground. Chief Justice of the State of Andreas Wilson's time in the Supreme Court of the State of San Andreas is one of his most notable times. He is responsible, not only for keeping the executive branch in check, but also for Court Order Nr. SC014. SC014 was a benchmark case for Wilson's Supreme Court, it set the precedent the mandatory requirement of both a majority in a referendum and a super majority in the senate for changes in the State Constitution, even so if that requires force. Senator of Los Santos Soon after Jason's father's passing Jason decided to run for the seat of the Senator of Los Santos he won these elections with a wide margin. His talent was quickly spotted after his great work on legislature, most if not all of his bills would pass, bringing new ideals to the table, and adding important legislature that had long been forgotten due to the slow movement of congress. At some point in time it would be noted that about half of all bills passing the senate would have Jason's name listed at the top of it as author or co-author. Soon his fellow senators agreed that this man had a driving, a talent, and once there was a vacancy the senate moved forward on to appoint Jason Wilson as their President (pro tempore). President of the Senate After Jason's appointment to the seat of the President pro tempore of the San Andreas Senate new procedural courtesy appeared along with new rules. The Senate went from a broadly informal voting to a formal voting; Where at the beginning of the senate someone may have just proposed a legislature and others may have yelled aye or nay depending on their stance Jason brought a structure. A structure of order, not only creating a list for which proposals were first to be discussed, but also "calling the role" where senators are called depending on their seat and naming to give their formal aye (yes) or nay (nae or no). Wilson Law Early 2016 Jason Wilson opened Wilson Law Limited Liability Partnership. Wilson Law was a relatively small law firm, but it quickly grew in numbers. It soon comprised of 2 Senior Partners, 3 Associates and 2 Paralegals. Although not a large firm on the global scale, the largest firm on the island. It dealt with state wide issues on the island; Such as M. Goodwin v. State of San Andreas, in which a settlement of 6 million dollars was negotiated. Which was quickly accepted by the prosecutors office in the hope to avoid a trial. Los Santos Police Department When Jason had some time to himself after hanging up the robe, instead of taking holidays he decided to temporarily take up a job within the Los Santos Police Department. He tread into his fathers footsteps, but never had the same hardships his father had while in service due to his connections within the department; Jason knew how to play his cards just right, and ended up in the Internal Affairs Division of the LSPD. Not much is on record of this, it is however noted that for a while he was the right hand man of Assistant Chief of Police Samuel Riley who eventually turned Chief of Police. Category:People